The Spy &The Lawyer
by Katja The Spy Dragoness
Summary: Lol my first crack!ship: Irina X William McIntyre. William goes to the hospital to see Irina, who is injured, after she survived the fire that was supposed to kill her. Irina wants to confess her love to him but worries she will break Alistair's heart. Nataliya believes that McIntyre is not a suitable companion for Irina, and when Alistair's heart breaks, Nataliya is there for him.
1. Comfort

_**Chapter 1: Comfort**_

(William 's Point Of View)

I hastily walked through the dark and cold roads of , that tragic night of May. It was spring, but the weather in Russia was cold and snowy. I headed towards the Central Hospital of the city as fast as I could. I had to be there, I had to be there fast, for _her_. She was dying, and no one was there for her, to hold her hand or ease her pain, to give her a reason to keep herself alive.

How did I let that happen?! How did I let my love risk her life, like that? It was all my fault! If only Fiske hadn't told me to imply to some Cahills that the Clue Hunt would kill them, when the Clue Hunt started! It was all my fault! How the heck did I choose her, of all those people, to give her the idea of her approaching death?! _WHY?! HOW!?_

My eyes watered, as the thoughts flooded my mind like a tidal wave. The path in front of me blurred. I wiped the tears off, and I drifted, suddenly arriving at the Hospital. I entered the reception in a rush.

I stood behind the reception desk. A young, black-haired nurse looked at me and smiled. ''Good evening sir! How can I help you?'' she asked, and her heavy Russian accent made me tear up again, as it reminded me of my loved one.

I swallowed my tears to talk. ''I-I would like to see Irina Spasky. To which room is she?'' I asked anxiously.

The nurse's smile disappeared. ''Oh. I understand. Follow me please.'' she stood up from her desk and walked down the hall. I followed in quick pace. Why did she lead me personally? Was any possibility I was late? Could my love be...dead already?

I could not help but ask her.''She is alright, isn't she?'' I mumbled.

''Niet, not exactly, sir. She is under Emergency Care. She suffered serious lungs failure. We provide her with artificial oxygen to keep her from dying.'' the nurse replied.

I nodded in understanding, as a cold chill ran up my spine.

_Please, Irina... please, hold on, for me..._

We stopped outside a white door, which had the inscription ''Emergency Situations' written in English and Russian, black letters on a red tablet...

Alistair Oh and Nataliya Ruslanovna Radova waited outside the door as well. Nataliya was pacing back and forth anxiously, and Alistair was nervously tapping his cane on the floor.

I almost bumped into Nataliya, as I ran to meet her.

''How is Irina?" I asked anxiously.

She looked at me with wet eyes, nodding negatively. ''N-not well...'' she whispered.

I turned to Alistair, hoping to learn more. I didn't quite like him. He was flirting Irina, while she had told him she wasn't interested at him. However, I spoke to him.

''Alistair? How is she?''

Alistair sniffed. I knew he was feeling the same pain as me. No matter if he shouldn't do so, he loved Irina, and he was tortured by the idea of her suffering. ''She is not getting worse, but neither better...'' he muttered.

I turned to the nurse again. ''May I see her?'' I asked.

''You should ask the doctor, when he gets out. He is attending to her.'' the nurse replied. Before I had time to reply, the doctor got out. _Mr. Alexei Gregorevitch, _I read to the label on his white robe.

We all fell over him, devouring him with questions and demanding answers.

''How is she?''  
''Is she getting better?''  
''Did she regained consciousness?''  
''May I see her?''  
''Will she be better soon?"  
"Is she out of danger?''

Mr. Gregorevitch backed off and signed us to calm down. We obediently stopped and waited for him to speak.

''She is out of danger, and she's certainly getting better. I have never seen such a fast recovery from an injury like that. She has consciousness for now, even though she is very weak. You can see her, but only one of you. She needs her peace and quiet for a while.'' he explained briefly.

We all breathed a heavy sigh of relief, and the following second we started fighting.

''I'm gonna see her!'' Nataliya demanded. ''I am her best friend and I know her since we were 15 years old!"  
''No, I will see her!"Alistair barked.  
''No, I will!" I fought back.  
''Oh, shut it!''  
''You shut it, Ekat!''

The nurse interrupted us with a huff. ''For God's sake, if it so complicated, why don't you flip a coin?'' she asked.

We flipped a coin, and Nataliya lost the first round. So it was me and Alistair. We flipped the coin again, and I won. I smirked at Alistair, who huffed and sat back in his chair. The doctor let me in the Emergency Chamber.

I entered the faintly lit room silently, and I almost broke into tears, seeing my beloved Irina, lying broken and motionless, connected to a ventilator machine to be able to breathe. I could see several needles piercing her arms, injecting her medicines to keep her from dying.

I sat next to her, and slowly took her hand onto mine. She opened her eyes. Her irises were covered in a transparent liquid, probably effect of the medicines. I knew she could not see me, so I just sit there and waited.

''W-William?...'' Irina whispered weakly. I gasped in surprise.

''Yes my dear, that's me...'' I whispered. ''How did you know?'' I asked right after.

''I...I did...'' she said in a shaky voice. I knew she was in pain. A wide space of her arms was covered in third-degree burns, and she had several slashes all over. I could see that the bandages wrapped around her shoulders were blood-strained.

After a while, her eyes slowly closed. I knew she was asleep. I caressed her hand to comfort her. I would stay there. Next to her. For as long as she needed. Because I was her only comfort. Because I loved her...

* * *

**Alright alright, I know what you will say: ''IRINAXMCINTYRE? NOOOO WAY! SUCKS!'' I know it sucks owo but for some reason, I had to make it! I mean, I like the idea! Even though I am a diehard AlistairXIrina shipper;) but, you know, we should try new things. So, here is the deal: I upload the first chapter, you take a look, and let me live to write another one.:) What d'ya say? **

**I don't really know if I like those two as a couple, to be honest... I mean, I HATED it when I wrote that Irina told Alistair that she doesn't love him because she loves Mac :( I dont know. Maybe I should not write it... or just have Irina not deciding, and at the end ending up with Alistair. This sounds good... anyway, byeeee!  
**

** Kat**


	2. Awakening and Chatting

**Well it has been a long while since I last updated my crack!ship story! I finished it last week, so now I must just type it^^ anyway, please read this nice chapter^^ and...no, Irina will be in love with William in this one. Not Alistair. Sorry :3 Anoher crack!ship I though of is Nataliya (u know, NRR?) with Alistair. I think it is pretty good^^ anyway, read and tell me~**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Irina come here.**

**Irina: What? Okay I get it, another disclaimer. But no. I'm all fed up. And I don't like this story. I wanna be with Alistair-AHEM! I just mean that breaking Alistair's heart like that is not nice.**

**Me: Oh. I get it. But, eee, please come on! He won't be alone! He will be with Nataliya and-**

**Irina: DON'T YOU DARE PAIR ALISTAIR WITH ANOTHER- ahem... I mean... I am not sure Nataliya would like it.**

**Me: Please do the freakin' disclaimer!**

**Irina: Niet. I refuse.**

**Me: Fine. I am doing it on my own. My favourite character lets me down for another time. *fake sniff* anyway. I don't own the 39 Clues or the characters. I own, however, the story, and the CRACK!SHIPS, and I will use them against you, Irina, for not doing the disclaimer today! *runs off crying***

**Irina:...That was weird...*leaves**

**(**anyway I hope u liked the disclaimer today XD on with the story now, sorry for my useless blabbering**)**

_**Chapter 2:Awakening and Chatting**_

_(McIntyre's PoV)_

I didn't realize how I fell asleep right on spot, on the chair next to my love's bed. I only knew that, when I woke up, the next morning, I was still holding her burned hand, and she was still sleeping, although I could see she wasn't well.

I anxiously glanced to the pacemaker machine, that was next to her, measuring her heartbeat. Thankfully, her pulse was steady and calm. I sighed in relief. She seemed to be getting better.

The doctor, Mr. Gregorevitch, entered the room, holding a vial with reddish substance in it and a syringe. ''How is the patient doing?'' He asked.

''I-I think she's getting better, doctor.'' I replied, even though I was not sure.

The doctor checked the machine and nodded. ''She does indeed. Could you please wake her up? I need to inject her the medicine.'' he said. showing me the vial and the syringe.

''Okay doctor.'' I said, and leaned next to my love. ''Irina, darling... wake up please... you must wake up... come on, open your eyes...'' I whspered tenderly.

Irina moaned, clearly in pain, and blinked her eyes open. ''Uhhh... what is it?'' she complained.

The doctor showed her the medicine and she nodded, exposing her arm. ''Alright. Just get over with it.'' She said.

The doctor took the vial, emtying it inside the syringe and turned again to me. ''Do me a favour and hold her arm, sir, if you please'' he said.

I silently did as he said, placing my one hand over her elbow, and the other one over her wrist, careful not to hurt her where she had been burnt. She grantded me a weak smile.

''Don't worry Will. I will be fine.'' she said.

''Okay my dear. Okay.''

Mr. Gregorevitch placed a needle at the tip of the syringe.

I closed my eyes, as he jabbed Irina, and she yelped weakly, as the needle impaled her burnt skin.

''Irina, my love, is it alright? Does it hurt?'' I anxiously asked.

''D-da, everything's just f-fine. Don't you worry.'' she said silently, but from her wavering voice tone, I could understand she was trying with all her might not to cry out.

Finally, the doctor dragged the needle out. ''Here you go. I'm done. How are you feeling, Irina? Better than yesterday?'' he asked, taking out a notepad to write.

''Yes sir, I am quite better. I feel a tad stronger and I can breathe without choking. I think there is no need of the ventilator now.'' Irina said with hoarse, but steady voice. She put her hand over the oxygen mask on her mouth, wincing. ''It itches.'' she complained.

The doctor shook his head. ''I understand but I have to examine you to see if your lungs can control the air you inhale by themselves, without the help of the machine. If positive I will disconect the ventilator, but you will stay in the Intensive Care until the end of the month, for seven more days that means, except if you show trully exceptional healing.'' he said and took another syringe, this time to get a blood sample from Irina.

She stayed absolutely still, as he drained some blood out of her arm with the syringe.

When the jabbing was over, I took her hand onto mine. ''Did it hurt?'' I asked anxiously.

''Nah. Not much and I am quite used to it by now.'' she replied, gifting me a small smile.

''I am glad you are okay. I was so worried about you, my love! What... what if I'd lost you?'' I exclaimed.

She smiled again, and my heat melted, seeing how beautiful she was when she smiled, even if she was bandaged, burned and with an oxygen mask over her mouth. ''William, please, don't worry. I will be just fine, I promise.'' she said.

''You are a Lucian, my love. How can I know you aren't lying?"

''Oh, Will. I would never lie to you. I love you... Have I ever lied to you, after all? Eh, okay, one two times maybe but...hey don't look at me like that!'' Irina complained.

The doctor laughed, along with me, as he approached us again, while holding a stethoscope.

''Irina, take some breaths. I must examine your lungs.'' He said, placing the circular, metallic tip of the stethoscope over her chest. Irina started breathing deeply and slowly for a while, until the doctor signaled her to stop and put off the stethoscope earphones. He looked at me and Irina, having a troubled expression.

''I am sorry, Irina. You will need the ventilator for three more days, or so. Your lungs still suffer from smoke poisoning, and you might be feeling fine for now, but if I disconnect the machine, you will start choking, having difficulties on breath and your heartbeat will spike up again. We should not risk it. The slightest abnormality may cause you internal bleeding.'' he said.

Irina sighed. ''Fine...if you say so, doctor...'' she muttered, but her hand reached up to move the oxygene mask over her mouth. The plastic material was horribly annoying.

I held her hand onto mine. ''I know it bothers you, darling, but please be patient. It will be much more worse if you get internal bleeding.''

She huffed angrily. ''Okay, okay. But I will be doing this just for you.'' she said.

I smiled, leaning in to kiss her cheek. ''Okay, my dear.'' I said.

The doctor seemed convinced that his patient would obey, so he walked out. But before he left, he turned again at Irina and me.

''Oh, and, Irina, would you like to see your friend, Nataliya? She almost strangled me last night.'' he said.

''Oh of course! Is Nata here? I'd love to see her! I have missed her so much!'' Irina replied eagerly.

''Good, but, no more than one person per time is allowed in Intensive Care Chambers, so the man -Will, if I remember correctly- must go out.'' The doctor informed.

I frowned, but before I had time to speak, Irina nodded. ''Okay, I guess it is fair. Hey, Willy. Please don't be sad. I would really like to see Nataliya.'' she said.

I sighed sadly. ''As you wish, my love.'' I said and I sadly walked out of the room, as the doctor called Nataliya in...

* * *

**Okay, end of chapter 2. I might also put up chapter 3 today^^ Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it:) and yes, I physically abuse my fav 39 clues character. Yes I do it! And I will contniue doing it~ I basically like abusing my fav characters. I don't know, it gives a sense of suspense and interest in the story, I guess. Well that is just my opinion but anyway. **

**Please leave a review^^ I am here to imrove:)**

**Hope you liked it:)**

**Katja**


	3. A Friend's Confession

**Squee! Chapter 3! Well this chapter is my favourite one, I think, along with the last one where-eeehhh, Im not saying~ In this Chapter Irina has a little talk with Natalia -you know, NRR, her best friend- anyway and they discuss some important things... oh well, to find out what they say just read:) thanks^^ (for some reason I love that story, I don't know why... my cousin says I am an idiot, separating Alistair from Irina... but anyway...oh, in some good news, this cousin, Annie, made an account here!^^ Please visit her and say hi, she wants new friends:) : u/5882292/Anny-IanXAmy-Fan 0)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE 39 CLUES OR THE CHARACTERS, BUT I OWN THE STORY AND THE CRACK!SHIPS.**

**NOTE: The I.C.C stands for Intensive Care Chamber, this means, the hospital chamber in which Irina is. (u know, when someone is actually almost dead the doctors put her/him at Intensive Care:3 )**

_**Chapter 3: A Friend's Confession**_

_(Nataliya's Point of View)_

As the doctor walked out of the I.C.C with William -that stupid bastard- I jumped up from my seat.

''I want to see her, Gregorevitch! Let me in!' I yelled on the doctor. He winced and backed off a few steps.

''Okay, okay, you can go in, just please stop shouting like that!'' he complained.

I shoved him -and William, just to get revenge on him- aside without a second look and I walked inside the I.C.C as fast as I could.

My heart almost broke, seeing my beloved, sister-like friend, lying on the only bed of the room. Bloodstained bandages covered her arms, neck and shoulders, from what I could see, and burns were spreading over her arms and face, covering the places the bandages didn't. Not to mention, the ventilator, the pacemaker and the cardiograph machines were giving me the impression my friend was dying.

To my relief, however, she seemed better than that. She wasn't so pale as the last time I saw her -two days after she had been brought here by three Madrigal agents-, and her eyes were open, despite they were a bit cloudy and wet, due to effects of the medicines she was given. She sure seemed a lot healthier than I espected.

She looked at me and smiled, as I sat next to her, not in the chair next to the bed, but kneeling on the floor, so I would be as close to her as possible.

''Hi Nata.'' my friend said, happily, but her voice was weak.

''Hi...'' I whispered, hugging her carefully, tears flooding my eyes and I was unable to prevent that. ''I was worried...'' I murmured, choking back a sob.

I felt Irina wrapping her left arm around me. ''Hey, Nata, calm down... I will be okay... I'm out of danger, really.'' she said to comfort me.

''You almost died! I almost lost you!'' I cried out.

She laughed quietly, wiping my tears of with her fingertips. ''Is it the first time?'' she asked.

''The first one that close!''

''Well Nataliya, don't you know that even death's afraid of me?''

''Very funny, Irina. You scared _me _to death!''

''You're just getting scared easily.'' she said.

''You're stupid.'' I scolded, hugging her again and crying silently.

We stayed like that for a while, and I could not tell how much was it... I was too happy to see my best friend was alive and a it healthier... As we separated, however, I could see inside Irina's blue eyes that something was assailing her greatly.

''You don't seem much content. What bothers you?'' I asked, anxious that she might need something.

''Hmm, except the oxygen mask, you mean?'' she joked.

''Irina, I am serious here!''

''Yeah, me too, and trust me, this thing is so horribly annoying!''

I laughed weakly. ''Okay, I can imagine. But I'm sure that the oxygen mask is not the biggest one of your problems, is it?''

''Well, you do are right, Nataliya, as always. I indeed have worse problems to deal with.'' she said.

''Like?'' I asked, beginning to get curious.

''Oh well, my relationships, at first.''

''The Lucian leaders, you mean?'' I asked, and Irina rolled her eyes and huffed.

''Niet, Nata, I really don't give a damn about Isabel and Vikram.'' she replied.

''Then who? Ohhhh, wait, I know! You mean Alistair and William?'' I asked with a naughty smile.

''Da, those two, and it isn't funny. It is mostly tragic.'' Irina said, sounding very anxious.

''Oh, lemme guess. They're fighting for your heart again, aren't they?'' I said.

''Yup.''

''And what do you think about it?''

''I just want them to stop, Nataliya!'' Irina complained.

''Then why don't you do something about it? Like, you know, _CHOOSING_ one of them, finally?!'' I asked, irritated.

''I know, I know! But both of them are my friends! I don't want to break anyone's heart!'' Irina exclaimed, clearly in panic.

I sighed and held her hand, caressing it. I know, it's hard to make a choice. But, sometimes, we have to do it, Irina. We have to choose.''

Irina turned to lie on her side, uttering a small groan of pain. ''Yes, but...''

''No 'buts'. It is hard, but you have to. Don't tell me you really love them _both_?''

''No, of course not. That is quite impossible, if you ask me.''

''Well, I do ask: Who do you _really _love?'' I asked.

Irina groaned. ''I can't tell you!''

''Why not?''

''Eh, because... because I can't!''

''Yes but _why.''_

''...''

As I saw Irina would not reply, I took both her hands and held them into mine.

''Irina, remember that promise?''

''Wh-which one?''

''That one we made, when we were 16 years old, that we would never keep secrets from each other? So many years now, I aks to learn your secrets just to help you. Don't you think I should know? I only want to help you feel better.'' I said slowly and calmly.

She took a deep breath. ''You...you are right... Okay I... I truly... I truly love...I... I love McIntyre...'' she whispered, blushing as she said the name.

I smiled, despite I was furious of her choice. But love is one of the things that you cannot interfere at. ''Then why don't you try to tell Alistair? Tell him you love him as a very good and close friend, but that you are in love with Will. He's mature and kindhearted. He will understand.''

''Because, imagine: he loves me so much, and then he will be seeing me with another man, knowing I do not have feelings about him. I don't want to do this to him.'' Irina said sadly.

''I understand, but, do you prefer seeing them fighting the whole day, without knowing?'' I asked.

''N-niet...''

''Then?''

''Fine... I-I will try to tell them. But not one of those days... I really don't have the strength now... I will wait to get better a bit...'' Irina decided.

''I agree absolutely. I really believe that we can deal with your love affairs later. Now you just rest and make sure you get better, okay? We should not forget you still are wounded.'' I said. More than what Alistair and The Idiot thought and believed, I only cared for my best friend to get healed. I only cared for Irina to be alright. That's the only one that mattered to me.

''Okay my friend...'' Irina said, closing her blur eyes, as the medicines had begun taking effect on her already.

I nodded, but then I remembered something I wanted to say. ''Irina? May I say something?''

''Mmm...sure...''

''I...I don't really like William... He is way too possessive. Have you heard him talking to or for Alistair? That he was no right to talk to you, be with you and such. He says that Alistair is a jerk and a pest and all those! He is rude!'' I said.

Irina sighed, but didn't open her eyes.

''He... he is just overprotective...'' she whispered so quietly, that I barely heard her.

I took a deep breath. There was no good try to reason her right now, even talk to her. She was under the effect of God-knows-what medicines and the best for her now was to take some rest. Talking to her when she'd wake up would be much more sensible.

So I just kept on holding her hand, as she quickly fell asleep. Then I sat on the chair and loyally watched over my beloved friend untill she would wake up...

* * *

**owo, Nataliya doesn't like McIntyre and I have the feeling my cousin will agree with Nataliya ohhh uhh...**

**Oh well, how was it? I mean... I really loved writing it, it was fun^^ Basically I always wanted to write something cute and friendly with Irina and Nataliya^^; anyway. This is not the point. The point is your opinion^^ so, please review to tell me if you liked it, if you hated it, what I should add/cut, improve, etc^^ thanks for reading~ **

**Please review:) Thaaanks:)**

**Katja**


	4. Love Hurts

**And, another chapter. Sorry it took so long to update but I am in my village and I am quiet busy hanging out with my friends^^; sorry. But now, give ya that lil' chapter:) and yes, in 3 chapters the story is over:( anyway, enjoy^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the 39 Clues or the Characters and I am doing that disclaimer so simple because I am bored and my grandma calls us for lunch so yeah.**

_**Chapter 4: Love Hurts**_

_(Alistair's PoV)_

I waited outisde the I.C.C all night long, without closing my eyes for even a second, despite I was exhausted beyond belief. I waited patiently, but the would not let me or Nataliya in. Only McIntyre was with Irina, all night long. This infuriated me and Nataliya, but we could not do anything, so we just waited outside, chatting about random topics.

Getting to know Nataliya was interesting, to tell the truth. She was very kind and friendly, and I could see she was really worried about Irina. Despite that, however, she made exceptional attempts to encourage me and not show her worry.

At some point, however, she started crying, being afraid Irina would not make it. She told me about how she met Irina and how much she loved her, since they knew each other for more than 30 years. Between her sobs, she confessed that, if Irina died, her life would go to no meaning. I stayed next to her, until she calmed down a bit.

I told Nataliya that Irina was trully lucky to have a friend like her, and she smiled at me, wiping the tears off her grey eyes. I could not help but notice how beautiful Nataliya was when she smiled...

Then, we talked about William. Nataliya didn't like him either. She said he was a stupid idiot that was possesive over her friend. When I called William a 'Dirty Bastard', she broke into uncontrollable laughter, and soon she was being followed by me, till we both were in hysterics. I really could not believe she hated William as much as I did.

Some hours later, the doctor had come out with William and had led Nataliya in. As she passed the two men, she gave Will a well-calculated push, almost throwing him on the wall. I could not hide a small chuckle, and this caused Will to stare daggers at me as he sat to a chair as far from me as he could. He did not utter a singe word.

Now, as Nataliya also came out, told me that I could finally come in. I excitedly entered the I.C.C room, I could not wait to see my beloved Irina again...

As I entred, Irina smiled at me. I sat next to her and held her hand. ''My darling... are you alright?'' I anxiously asked.

''Yes, Ali, I am just fine. Please, don't worry.'' she said with a smile, but she sounded very weak.

''Are you sure? Do you need anything? Are you in pain?'' I aksed again, my only concern being to make her feel better.

''Please, Alistair, I'm okay. There is no need to worry.''

I nodded. ''A-Alright, if you say so.'' I said, then leaned in and hugged her, carefully, not to hurt her. ''You scared me...'' I whispered quietly.

She snuggled on my shoulder and hugged me too. ''I am sorry Alistair...I...I guess I scared everyone...''

''Nah... never mind. I am just happy you are out of danger...'' I assured her. ''I could never imagine my life without you, Irina.'' I added, kissing her cheek lightly.

She blushed, and looked away, as if she was feeling guilty for something. I didn't say anything, and we sat together silently for a while, holding each other's hand. I could feel she wanted to say something but was reluctant about it.

''Irina, dear?''

''Yes?''

''Wanna tell me something?'' I kindly asked, to help her.

She shifted uncomfortably and nodded timidly, again avoiding to look at me. ''Yes, indeed I would... I just don't know if I should... or if I can...'' she whispered.

I granted her my brightest smile. ''Dear, you know you can tell me everything.''

''I-I just...I don't want to hurt you...''

''You won't.''

''I will. Trust me, I will...''

''Then, if it is so serious after all, I think you should tell me.'' I said, now beggining to get rather worried. What if the thing she wanted to tell me was about her health?

Irina took a deep breath. ''Fine... I guess I'd have to tell you anyway, sooner or later...'' she said. Taking another deep breath, caring to look away from me, she started.

And I wished she never had...

''I-I...I am... I'm in...I'm in love with William...''

Hitting me directly in the heart with a knife and tearing me apart from the inside out would have hurt much, _much less _than her words.

I felt like I'd start crying, I'd break down and sob, there, in front of her.

But... but it was her choice... She would be happy with William... Happier than with me... And for me, that's what mattered. I only wanted her to be happy. Her happiness was more important than mine. If William could give her that happiness... then it was worth my heart breaking. I couldn't make her feel guilty for that. I didn't _want _to.

I breathed deeply and tried to talk, but it was terribly difficult. ''It-...It's okay... I-I understand...'' I stammered, making great efforts not to let my tears flow.

Who was I kidding? It was more than evident that it hurt me. And, unfortunately, Irina saw it.

''Alistair... Please, don't cry... We can still be friends! Being in love with someone else does not mean that I can't love you too, as a friend- a VERY GOOD friend, Alistair!'' She said, trying to make me feel better.

But the truth was that nothing could make me feel better now. I felt the unbeatable urge to run out of the room crying, even if I seemed like an immature baby, but, I guessed that giving an excuse could be more logical. I didn't want to make Irina feel guilty anyway.

''O-okay, I get it... E-excuse me, I-I must go to the bathroom... I will be right back...'' I stuttered and quickly stood up, almost running out of the room. She did not call me back when I left that suddenly, so I supposed she understood I needed some time alone... or she just didn't care...

I got out of the room and heavily sat next to Nataliya. William rushed inside the Intensive Care Chamber, taking my place, and I could not help but curse his unbelievably under my breath.

Nataliya must have guessed what have happened, because she held my hand and wrapped her one arm around my shoulders, dragging me close to her. I started crying like a little girl but I did not care anymore, and there was nothing I could do to prevent it.

''Come on... don't cry Alistair...Think Irina will be happy now, with William... for what I can say, she truly loves him and he truly loves her...'' Nataliya said gently.

''You-you knew it? You knew she loved William?'' I asked between my tears.

She nodded sadly. ''Yes. I guess I was the first one to know...''

''Wh-why didn't you warn me? You could have said something!''

''No, Alistair, I could not. It was Irina's duty to tell you. I could not interfere. ''

''You are right...whatever...''

''Come on, don't be angry at her now! She really didn't want to break your heart!''

''I know... and I am not angry at her, not in the slightest... It-it just hurts! It hurts too much!'' I weeped.

Nataliya closed her eyes and sighed.

''Love always does that, Alistair... it always hurts for someone...''.

* * *

**Oh well, poor Alistair. I really was sad when I wrote this, I mean, I was sad doing this to one of my 2 fav characters -guess who's the other one lol-. Anyway, now my cousin whines that this story is awful and I should never write it but anyway. Please tell me your opinion:) **

**I hope you enjoy, and next chapter is comin' soon-something tells me you'll love the ending^^ Please leave a review:)**

**Katja**


	5. Happiness

**Alright, second chapter in a day mwa ha ha! I have plenty of free time here since I won't go out with my friends tonight because it is raining cats n' dogs -yes, July, Greece, and it rains like crazy. Because that's the crazy Greek climate. Heat at winter, cold at summer, well, not always but anyway.**

**Now this chapter is not something big, just a small proof that McIntyre is not so evil as he looks. Also, wow, I finally put Irina's point of view in this chapter. Heh. I mean, okay, everyone had a PoV chapter except her so yeah, her turn. Sooo, I will also use her fooor theee:**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Irina: Oh my Goodness, not again. Please, not the disclaimer.**

**Me: Wow you are good at guessing games.**

**Irina: Look. You didn't even ask me to pair me with McIntyre. And you wanna me to do the stupid disclaimer? Again?**

**Me: Hmm... **

**Irina: Oh God, what hmm? **

**Me: If you do the lil' disclaimeeer -but do it well!- then, in my Cahill Dragon Story, you will have the nice lil' chance to turn into a Dragon and -spoilers for the other story-!**

**Irina: OH MY GOD REALLY?!AHHHHH! *Excited scream***

**Me: *covers ears* Yush.**

**Irina: Katja does not own the 39 Clues or the Characters, she owns that story and the crack!ships, aand she's awesome! Good?**

**Me: Aha. Perfect. Now, sit here and wait me to write that Dragon chapter I mentioned... *evil laugh***

_**Chapter 5: Happiness**_

_(Irina's_ P.o.V)

As Alistair exited the room almost running, I realized I've just made a HUGE mistake over here. Grr... I should not have told him like that. But, telling him later on would have probably been worse. Or, maybe better? Or much worse? Or much better? Sigh... I am confused_-again!_

A few minutes passed and William came in. Seeing my troubled expression he immediately understood something was wrong. Sitting next to me and taking my hand into his, he asked:

''My darling, what's wrong?''

''Huh... promise you won't mock in anyway?'' I asked him back.

''I promise.''

''Very well... I guess I just broke Alistair's heart.'' I said, causing William to laugh.

''So what? He deserved a good lesson!'' he said, but, catching my infuriated glare, he stopped abruptly.

''You promised not to mock him! He is my friend!'' I scolded.

''Yes, you do are right... I am sorry... but I guess it is for the good of all of us that he finally knows you are not interested.'' William said again, making me even angrier.

''I told you! Stop talking for him like that! He has every right to love me, you know, and I have every right to be his friend! Just because I love _you _and not _him _does not give you any right to treat him like dirt! Clear?'' I shouted, wincing immediately after, as my burns and other wounds ached from the tension. I felt my heart beating fast, and I tried taking some deep breaths to calm down.

Will lowered his head. ''I am sorry, Irina, you are right... I promise it won't happen again. But, please, calm down, you still are in a serious situation, you should not stress yourself like that!'' he pleaded.

I nodded, a bit sorry I scolded him like that.

''Okay...I am sorry I shouted to you...'' I murmured sadly.

He smiled warmly once again.

''No need to be. You were just defending your friend. It is my fault. It was wrong to speak like that for Alistair. You were right after all.'' he reassured me.

I smiled at him too. ''Thank you...'' I replied.

Will leaned his head next to mine, and we stayed like that, hugging each other for a short while. When we separated, Will stared deep inside my eyes.

''Irina... I love you...'' he whispered.

''I love you too, William...'' I whispered too, as our heads closed nearer. I shivered as his lips touched mine, and I wrapped my arms around me, as we kissed...

* * *

**Squee! Irina and McIntyre kissed:3 yay. And yes, my dear cousin (known as Anny IanXAmy Fan here.) they did. But don't ya worry. Alistair will find love too^^ In the next chapter, in specific. On a side note, I will b updating my Dragon story too so be sure to check that too^v^ **

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review~**

**Katja~**


End file.
